Cambiando de parecer
by Phantomhive Ciel
Summary: Syaoran Li, un chico muy popular en su colegio, pero no cree en historias de amor, una persona llega para hacerle cambiar de parecer SXS mal summary...


Son las 2:39 a.m. y no he dormido por que se me vino esta idea muahaha, eso si mañana dudo que este en mis 5 sentidos

Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de CLAMP y yo no obtengo ningún beneficio de esto, lo hago por que estoy en estado zombi/inspirado

Jajaja SXS mi pareja preferida de CCS Well enjoy… u

--

**POV Syaoran**

¿Me pregunto cómo es que las personas se enamoran? ¿Que acaso no se dan cuenta que cuando te enamoras toda tu inteligencia queda nula? si le preguntas a una mujer te dirá que es romántico y que es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida blah blah solo tonterías, si me preguntan a mí, es un lapsus de estupidez que con el tiempo se supera, en otras palabras te vuelves un idiota… bueno tal vez un idiota feliz.

El otro día mí primo llamado Eriol Hiragizawa me estaba contado las cursilerías que hizo con motivo de su aniversario con Daidouji, fue tan tedioso, además eso tampoco lo he logrado entender del todo, ¿Cómo es posible que una persona sin ningún lazo a ti llegue y se te declare diciendo un "te quiero"?. Ja como si eso fuera posible, aceptémoslo como quieren que diga "yo también, no sabes cómo he esperado este momento" si ni siquiera puedo recordar sus nombres, para mi todas las mujeres son iguales, ruidosas molestas y sobre todo raras. Digo después de todo yo creo en la atracción física y mi teoría es que las hormonas son responsables de todo esto, aunque la popularidad también influye después de todo eso de ser el capitán del equipo de soccer tiene sus consecuencias.

**-solo quería decirte que me gustas mucho y que te quiero-** me decía una joven de aproximadamente 17 años con una buena figura cabellos rojizos y ojos castaños, con el uniforme de la preparatoria Seijo. ¿Su nombre? Realmente no tengo ni la menor idea…

Ven ahí va de nuevo, es que no entienden que eso simplemente es imposible, van 10 chicas en esta semana que se me declaran y aún así siguen sin entender que están siendo tontas, algunas de ellas son bonitas no puedo negarlo pero me aburren, todas piensan que simplemente por decir eso su vida se convertirá en un cuento de hadas y yo en su príncipe. Es por eso que odio esto, mi propósito realmente no es herirlas ni mucho menos usarlas, después de todo tengo principios y una educación bastante arraigada, es por eso que no me queda otra que rechazarlas de la manera más cortés y paciente que tengo.

**-lo siento, pero realmente no busco novia en este momento- **decía yo, si, aquel ambarino de cabello castaño con cara de fastidio soy yo rechazando a una compañera… nuevamente

**-ah… perdón por hacerte perder el tiempo, nos vemos luego- **dijo esa chica con el corazón destrozado mientras intentaba hacer una mueca torcida a modo de sonrisa

Si eh ahí la onceava de esta semana siempre es lo mismo, una carta en mi casillero en la cual dice "te espero en el receso en el árbol que está detrás del edificio" ó "Me gustaría hablar contigo, te espero después de clases" , y cuando por fin llegaba la hora, se sonrojaban todas de diferente manera, hay quienes parecen esfera de navidad ó algunas simplemente se ponen pálidas como si yo fuera un fantasma, después esa maldita frase "te quiero", y lo mismo a rechazarlas de una manera no tan cruel, y es que Eriol me ha dicho que lo menos que puedo hacer es ser amable.

Después corren con sus amigas o al baño a llorar desconsoladamente para cuando lleguemos al salón de clases nuevamente el respectivo grupo de amigos de la mujer rechazada en turno me vea de una manera no muy amigable, al principio debo decir que me incomodaba bastante, sin embargo me fui acostumbrando.

**-Syaoran ¿cómo te fue?- **decía un muchacho con expresión burlesca de cabello y ojos zafiro así como piel nívea que resulta ser mi primo

**-siempre es lo mismo-** le digo soltando un suspiro, esta rutina era tediosa

**-bueno al menos ahora tienes más tacto-** me dijo Eriol en forma de burla tratando así de animarme, sin lograr grandes resultados, simplemente no tengo ganas de pelear

**-sí, lo que tu digas, es una molestia simplemente no logro entenderlo-** simplemente aquel no era mi día, todo esto me estaba aburriendo

**-yo creo que cuando te enamores lo entenderás-** dijo una joven nívea de ojos hermosos color amatista, y de cabello azabache con una sonrisa bastante misteriosa dejándome un poco asustado. Esa mujer es sumamente extraña, en general toda mujer es extraña a mi punto de vista pero la novia de Eriol simplemente sobresalía en los estándares ya establecidos de rareza femenina.

**-Jóvenes, hagan el favor de tomar asiento, hoy tenemos a una alumna de nuevo ingreso**- dijo aquel profesor, era extraño que a estas altura del semestre hubiera una alumna de nuevo ingreso

**-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto-**dijo entrando el espécimen más hermoso entre todas las mujeres, y estoy seguro de que no soy el único que lo ha notado a juzgar por los murmullos

**-muy bien Kinomoto, te puedes sentar delante de Li-** por alguna razón cuando sentí su mirada esmeralda sobre la mía me sentí nervioso en especial cuando me dirigió esa sonrisa. Camino hasta el que sería su lugar mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a Daidouji, la cual le correspondía, lo cual realmente se me hizo muy extraño, digo Daidouji era sumamente educada y no sería capaz de hacerle una grosería a nadie sin razón alguna, sin embargo nunca se caracterizo por ser muy sociable, no tenía amigos cercanos ni enemigos, bueno tal vez alguna que otra admiradora de Eriol pero nada grave, y era raro que fuera así de desenvuelta con alguien que no conocía y estoy seguro que mi primo estaba igual o más sorprendido que yo.

Y así mientas tomábamos las dos primeras clases por alguna razón no podía despegar mi mirada de aquella castaña tan peculiar, era como si me fuera muy interesante pero es que simplemente tenía mucha curiosidad, es algo que no puedo explicar.

**-ha terminado la sesión de hoy por favor salgan a su receso-** dijo la profesora en turno tomando sus cosas y saliendo del salón, mientras que todos los demás alumnos tomaban sus almuerzos o carteras dispuestos a retirarse. Vi la intención de Mihara, Sazaki, y de Yanagizawa de acercarse a la nueva alumna sin embargo enseguida Daidouji se levanto de su asiento para darle un gran abrazo a Kinomoto lo cual dejo más que a uno con una gran interrogante y una cara de sorpresa.

**-Eriol, Li, ella es mi querida prima Sakura Kinomoto- **decía la amatista con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Daidouji estaba emocionada, muy enérgica, algo nunca antes visto, mientras la castaña simplemente tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, algo que realmente le quedaba bien.

**-Un placer- **decía Kinomoto de manera educada **–así que tú eres Hiragizawa y tú eres Li. Tomoyo me ha hablado mucho de ustedes- **decía de una manera tranquila, sin embargo además de Daidouji era la primera chica que al presentarse conmigo no hablaba coquetamente o con intenciones de algo más, lo cual por alguna razón me alteró, ¿estaré perdiendo el atractivo?

**-¿Es tu prima?- **Decía mi primo sin esconder su sorpresa, pero con gran alivio, eso lo explicaba todo **–Oh ahora recuerdo que Tomoyo me había dicho que una persona muy importante para ella regresaría, supongo que hablaba de ti- **dijo sonriendo tranquilamente, embonando todas la piezas del rompecabezas.

**-sí, y tiene tiempo que no la veo, así que si no te molesta Eriol pasare todo el receso con ella- **dijo sin esperar la respuesta de su novio, simplemente tomo a la castaña de la mano y se retiró de una manera bastante rápida, era raro que ella se apresurara.

**-ahh si claro- **jajajaja la cara de Eriol en ese momento era digna de una foto, su querida novia lo había abandonado.

Paso el tiempo y aquella noticia de la alumna nueva se expandió demasiado rápido, todos hablaban de lo bella y amable que era la prima de Daidouji, de hecho escuche en el baño algo acerca de un club de fans jajaja, se había hecho muy popular y es que no era para menos Kinomoto era amable, bonita y de cierto modo tierna, el perfecto estereotipo de novia de película, a decir verdad tampoco es de mucho socializar, me parece que eso puede ser de familia pues solo hablaba con la amatista, no es que fuera cortante ni nada por el estilo, me refiero a que es muy educada y linda, ah decir verdad me gustaría saber más de ella, más allá de aquella fachada.

**-Vamos Sakura, es hora de gimnasia- **decía la azabache con una sonrisa, como si ocultase algo

**-Si- **Kinomoto siempre era así, calmada, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación.

Y así empezó la hora de gimnasia, y es que aunque los hombres y mujeres tomemos diferentes clases, puedo notar que todos los chicos observan a las mujeres, al igual en del lado del las mujeres se puede apreciar bastantes volteando hacía acá, después de todo la popularidad tiene esos efectos. (n/a: Ja y la modestia?) Y es cuando puede verla de reojo, claro que no me quedare como aquellos tontos que prácticamente hacen su charco de baba por ver a… Se ve tan bien, con ese uniforme de gimnasia, con su cabello recogido en una coleta, oh un momento, al parecer la profesora le ha dicho algo acerca de una carrera, ¿Por qué estará tan feliz Daidouji?, Oh es el turno de Kinomoto, demonios le toca contra Ishida. Ishida es la capitana del equipo de atletismo femenino de la escuela, es de estatura media, cabello rubio y ojos miel, si mi memoria no falla se me declaro el mes pasado nada del otro mundo…

**-Oh muy bien Sakurita- **decía Daidouji mientras le extendía una toalla.¿Cómo era posible que la capitana fuera vencida con tanta facilidad? No puedo creerlo Kinomoto le ganó con una facilidad increíble, y no soy el único con esta expresión, Ishida tenía el record de la escuela, ella es la capitana de atletismo y fue vencida por una distancia bastante grande, ¿Qué otros secretos esconderá Kinomoto? toda la clase claro exceptuando a Daidouji y a Kinomoto estaban bastante sorprendidos.

**-Gracias Tomoyo- **decía la castaña con una tranquilidad sorprendente, a comparación de la rubia que estaba bañada en sudor y tenía la respiración bastante agitada.

**-Oye Kinomoto, ¿Por qué no te unes al club de atletismo, me has vencido sin lugar a dudas- **Ishida tenía razón ella podía ser la nueva capitana.

**-si gracias lo pensare- **y así simplemente partió para lavarse la cara, con aquel rostro que tenía un toque de tranquilidad e indiferencia.

--

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que Kinomoto entro a nuestro curso, realmente se hizo muy popular, después de ese memorable día en el que venció a Ishida, se unió al club de atletismo y según tengo entendido gano el torneo estatal. Sin embargo he notado que no es muy expresiva, siempre tiene ese semblante tranquilo, incluso cuando el director fue a felicitarla por su victoria, solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa, es por eso que tengo aún más curiosidad.

**-¿y qué te dijo?- **ja de nuevo a enterarse de los chismes en el baño, suena raro pero aquí funciona así, al parecer nadie se fija y empiezan a hablar por lo que simplemente te enteras

**-me rechazó, de una manera tan diplomática que me quede sin palabras- **esa voz es de Minamoto el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, es popular claro que no tanto como yo pero me sorprende que lo hayan rechazado

**-sí, he escuchado que todo aquel que se le declara es rechazado- **de quien se supone que hablan aunque debo admitirlo la idea de un tipo como lo es Minamoto, alto de cabello negro, ojos miel sin mencionar aquel ego tamaño familiar declarándose y que sea rechazado "diplomáticamente" me da mucha gracia

**-si esa Kinomoto puede ser bastante fría a veces- **¿Qué Kinomoto qué? Se le declaro a Sakura y yo no tenía ni una más mínima idea, ¿por qué no me conto?, ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Cómo se atreve Minamoto a,,,

**-pero he escuchado que se lleva bien con Li- **pues como se va a llevar bien con él cuando en lo único que piensa es en mantener su cabello intacto en el partido… maldito metrosexual

**-puede ser que se lleven bien juntos, después de todo ambos rechazan a todo aquel que se les declara- **solo lo escucho salir, sin embargo me pregunto por qué los rechazara, yo sé mis razones pero ella siendo una chica debería tener pensamientos románticos, aunque pensándolo bien ella es única y no se le puede encasillar.

Y así pasaron las demás clases con aquella pregunta rondando en mi cabeza, me gustaría preguntarle sin embargo realmente no hay esa confianza entre nosotros y sería incomodo, aunque lo que me incomoda un poco es el pensar como nos ven los demás, sé que soy el chico con quien más habla pero eso es porque estoy cerca de su asiento, ¿creerán que Kinomoto me gusta? ¿Cómo me va a gustar Kinomoto, ella es demasiado… ¿linda?

**-Vamos a la nueva cafetería que abrieron cerca del parque ¿vienen?** - decían ese par de tortolos, realmente no me apetecía ir a ver como expresaban su amor en público, además tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza que necesito pensar a solas.

**-escuche que tienen helado de canela-** en el momento en que la novia rara de mi primo menciono aquello los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura se iluminaron, realmente nunca la había visto así, pero me llego una sensación de bienestar al ver su linda sonrisa

**-claro-** decía la castaña respondiendo inmediatamente después de la acotación de su prima

**-sí, ¿Por qué no?-**dije, el porqué no está muy claro para mí tampoco, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que tenía ganas de platicar un largo rato con la esmeralda

--

**-yo quiero una rebanada de ese pastel- **dijo mi primo

**-un helado flotante- **ahora el turno de la azabache

**-yo quiero un helado de canela- **ja, adivinaron Kinomoto está emocionada, realmente me sorprende que al ganarle a Ishida, cuando el director fue a felicitarla solo mostró una pequeña sonrisa y ahora solo por un helado de sabor bastante particular tenga una enorme sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos

**-una malteada de chocolate por favor- **¿Qué puedo decir? me encanta el chocolate

Y así comenzó lo que había predicho minutos antes, aquel par de tortolos que se hacen llamar nuestros primos solo hacían cursilerías dignas de una pareja, por lo que Kinomoto y yo nos dimos cuenta que en esa mesa simplemente sobrábamos así que decidimos cambiar de mesa para darles más privacidad y evitar semejante situación incomoda.

**-eh escuchado que rechazaste a Minamoto- **a quien engaño quiero saber más, ¿Por qué lo rechazó? ¿Le gustara alguien?

**-ahhh… si lo hice- **se limita solamente a eso bajando la cabeza, bien hecho acabamos de salir de una situación incómoda para entrar a otra, soy un idiota.

Después de eso solo fue silencio incomodo cada quien mirando fijamente a su respectiva orden, y créanme cuando les digo que un postre no es divertido, creo que no debí empezar con ese tema de seguro piensa que soy un indiscreto, y es que en realidad pensándolo desde ese punto de vista no me afecta, por lo cual no debería importarme lo que haga o deje de hacer… sin embargo aún así me importa.

**-en realidad tenía ganas de hablar de ello con Tomoyo, pero es mejor que no se preocupe ella siempre ha sido muy sobre protectora conmigo- **Si era obvio que su prima era muy celosa con ella, ya habían sido varios intentos del grupo de Mihara para acercarse a ella y Daidouji siempre estaba ahí poniendo esas situaciones incomodas.

**-no solo Daidouji te aprecia-**siento su mirada y no puedo hacer más que agachar mi cabeza de seguro estoy sonrojado, es la primera vez que soy tan patético en presencia de una chica** -bueno digo también puedes contar conmigo, sé que no tiene mucho que nos conocemos pero puedes contar conmigo, ya sabes como un amigo- **¿de dónde salió eso?, bueno al menos logre que la castaña sonriera.

**-muchas gracias, en realidad me cuesta mucho hacer amigos- **dijo, se mirada una chispa de felicidad en su mirada, por alguna razón yo sonrío de igual manera, yo cause esa chispa de alegría, le he ganado al helado raro.

**-pero si eres muy linda- **bien hecho Li, solo abro la boca para decir cosas innecesarias y vergonzosas-**bueno tu sabes amable…- **trato de arreglar las cosas antes de que se pongan incomodas por mis aportaciones inoportunas.

**-gracias Syaoran-**dijo mi nombre por alguna razón eso me emociona creo que es la primer amiga que tengo en la escuela, sin contar a la novia de mi primo pero no se si llamarla amiga después de todo Daidouji es extraña.

**-De nada Sakura- **estrechamos manos, y sentí una corriente que nunca sentí antes, de seguro fue mi imaginación por tanta azúcar.

Y así comenzó nuestra amistad en realidad aprendí mucho de ella desde aquel día, se que le encanta el helado de canela (n/a: sabe genial!!) y como no es muy común, de ahí que se pusiera feliz que lo vendían cerca, de hecho una semana después de aquel día me obligo a comerlo y no está del todo mal. Le gustan los osos de felpa, le encantan los deportes, le gusta cocinar sin embargo dice no tener el don, tiene un hermano mayor que por cierto me odia, no se cansa de llamarme mocoso, ah y sobre todo odia las matemáticas. Ahora los tortolos y nosotros dos almorzamos juntos, lo que me extraña es que desde que mi relación con Sakura mejoro las declaraciones de las chicas disminuyeron considerablemente, realmente no me preocupa después de todo eso significa menos momentos incómodos

**-sí y después Syaoran casi se asfixia-** la rutina de todos los días los cuatro sentados debajo del árbol de cerezo, mientras Eriol cuenta desgracias de mi infancia y las chicas se limitan a escuchar y a reír.

-**tengo que ir al baño- **dije aunque estoy seguro que nadie me prestó atención.

**-Kinomoto es muy linda- **de nuevo a escuchar chismes en el baño, ¿Por qué no se fijaran antes de hablar?

**-sí, pero escuche que está saliendo con Li-** ¿Que yo estoy saliendo con quien?

**-¿enserio?-** si ¿enserio? ¿Por qué piensan eso? ¿Sakura habrá mal entendido algo? No creo somos amigos y ya yo no siento nada por ella más que amistad.

**-sí, no ves lo bien que se llevan, normalmente ellos dos nunca hablan con nadie, excepto con Hiragizawa, su novia y entre ellos mismos-** tienen un punto, pero es que no somos sociables solo por eso ya estamos saliendo ¿qué le pasa a esta sociedad?, bueno aunque viéndolo desde ese punto yo estoy escuchando en un cubículo del baño…

**-mmm… tienes razón-** no, no la tiene somos amigos, además aunque me le declarara de seguro me rechazaría y la amistad que tenemos se iría a la basura.

Desde cuando piensan que estoy saliendo con Sakura, y no me molesta la idea en lo absoluto, pero solo somos amigos, no tenía ni la menor idea de que la escuela entera pensaba eso. Por ahora solo me dedicare a actuar normal, yo no escuche nada solamente es un rumor más y ya no tiene por qué afectarme.

**-Syaoran, te tardaste-** siempre esa amabilidad de Eriol, todavía que se ríe a expensas de mis desgracias se queja.

**-lo siento había gente-** La pareja se adelantó sin notar nada, sin embargo no note que Sakura estaba a un lado de mi, con cara de preocupación, ¿acaso soy tan obvio?

**-¿te sucede algo?-** me dijo parándose en frente mío sin despegar la mirada de la mía, sus ojos son tan lindos.

**-no nada-** demonios si vuelve a hacer eso voy a decir todo, y por alguna razón estoy muy nervioso.

**-Syaoran, somos amigos ¿recuerdas?-** si exacto somos amigos, ah esa mirada de nuevo, no va a aceptar un "nada" por respuesta ¿cierto?

**-escuche un rumor en el baño-** dije un poco cortante, tampoco es para decirle "¿sabías que toda la escuela piensa que estamos saliendo?"

**-¿eh? ¿Un rumor?-** en su cara se formo una sonrisa, al parecer eso la tranquilizo un poco, si yo sé que es estúpido preocuparse por algo así pero no es lo que piensen los demás, esta vez no estoy seguro de lo que yo pienso y más importante de lo que siento.

**-si bueno tú sabes…-** dije con la cabeza agachada no quería verla a los ojos de nuevo me ponía demasiado nervioso.

**-Todos somos blancos de rumores durante toda nuestra vida, no dejes que te afecten**- dijo sonriendo, dirigiéndose al salón.

**-tienes razón-** dije sonriendo, si bueno es solo un rumor y además es hora de entrar a clase.

Aunque Sakura tiene mucha razón no dejo de darle vueltas al tema, todas las clases siguientes lo único en lo que pensaba era en Sakura y yo como pareja, almorzando solos, de manera romántica, abrazándonos, besándonos… suficiente debo de parar, puedo sentir mi sonrojo ¿desde cuándo acá me sonrojo? ¿Cómo es posible que yo, habiendo rechazado al 90% de las chicas de la escuela me sonroje por un pensamiento así? ¿Qué pasará después le diré "te quiero" sonrojado como un tonto?

**-Señor Li-** y es que después de todas mis teorías de las que tan seguro estaba y salgo con esto…

**-Señor Li, continúe la lectura-** demonios todo el salón incluyendo a la profesora de literatura con una cara no muy feliz me ven, si esa mujer ya me odia y no pongo atención, como quiere que lea si no tengo la menor idea de en que página van.

**-pagina 54, tercer párrafo-** escuche el susurro de Sakura y doy gracias a Dios por que envió a un pequeño ángel a rescatarme del regaño de estaba por darme es mujer que debo llamar profesora

**-Y ¿A dónde vas, Gilgamesh?, la vida que tú buscas nunca la encontrarás…-** empecé a leer, la mujer hizo una mueca de seguro tenía ganas de reprenderme pero no puede hacerlo gracias a la linda Sakura un momento… ¿linda?

**-estuvo cerca-** si realmente que lo estuvo, la última vez que pasó eso me mando a la oficina del director, no paso a mayores, simplemente un simple regaño.

**-sabes que la profesora prácticamente te odia y todavía te das el lujo de no poner atención en clase-** me decía la amatista, parece mi madre regañándome.

**-es que me distraje-** dije y era verdad, ¿en qué me distraje? No tienen porque saberlo.

**-sí y agradece que Sakura te dijo la pagina en el momento justo-** dijo de nuevo la novia de mi primo, y tenía razón no se que hubiera hecho si Sakura no me hubiera ayudado en ese momento.

**-bueno tengo que ir al salón de música-**dijo la amatista, despidiéndose de Eriol con un beso en la mejilla y se fue, se preguntaran donde estará Sakura, bueno pues cuando la clase de literatura se fue inmediatamente salió del salón.

**-sí y nosotros tenemos que ir a practica de soccer-** dijo mi primo, y nos retiramos a la práctica, por alguna razón no me podía concentrar, y es como me pueden pedir que me concentre en meter un gol cuando no podía quitar mi vista de ella, y es que desde la cancha de soccer se tenía una vista magnifica hacía donde entrenaba el club de atletismo y las porristas, recuerdo que siempre me molesto ese detalle, pues la mayoría de las porristas me veían como si fuera un pedazo de carne andante y ellas unas lobas (por no decir zorras) que no han comido en días, sin embargo hoy me alegra tener esta vista…

**-Syaoran, ¿Dónde está tu mente?-** Solo atino a sorprenderme no me había percatado de que Eriol estaba muy cerca de mi.

**-¿eh?-** me sorprendí retrocediendo unos pasos.

**-llevas 10 minutos mirando al mismo punto**- dijo tratando de ubicar la razón de mi distracción mirando hacía donde hace algunos segundos admiraba a tan bella persona.

**-no es verdad-** bien demasiado cursi, realmente estoy sorprendido, nunca pensé que sería capaz de decir semejante frase por una chica.

**-observabas a… ¿Kinomoto?-** como puede ser posible que mi primo sea tan perceptivo.

**-no-** Ja y este patético sonrojo no ayuda en lo más mínimo ¿acaso puedo ser más obvio?

**-te gusta-** me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, típica de él, demonios le he dado la oportunidad perfecta para que me moleste durante el resto de mis días.

**-no molestes Eriol-**dije conservando mi sonrojo, esa parte burlona y escandalosa de él podía incomodar hasta a el más serio.

**-¿Por qué no lo niegas?-** demonios, tiene razón normalmente diría "ja, como si eso fuera posible!, pero es que esta vez es más que posible.

**-Eriol, cállate y práctica ¿quieres?-** está llamando la atención de todos y lo que menos quiero es que Sakura se entere.

**-no puedo creer que tu corazón de hielo por fin se derritió…-** bien, en estos momentos es cuando extraño a Daidouji, aunque Eriol es parte de mi familia es desesperante.

**-LI; HIRAGIZAWA 10 VUELTAS A LA CANCHA-** ah genial, el bendito entrenador con su maldita disciplina, tendré que correr con él preguntándome cosas de Sakura, bendito karma.

**-bien hecho-** le dijo sarcásticamente le gritaría pero me pondrían más vueltas como castigo y realmente no quiero más.

**-no importa, lo que importa es ¿desde cuándo te gusta?-** predecible, no dejara que cambie de tema o me rehúse a responder sus preguntas así que seré cortante.

**-no me gusta-** dije desviando mi mirada corriendo y mirándola de reojo cuendo estoy más cerca de su posición.

**-y entonces ¿por qué estas sonrojado?-** ah, ni siquiera me pude percatar cuando mis mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse, esto es humillante.

**-no lo estoy-** el único recurso que me queda es negar todo lo que diga o pregunte.

Y así se pasaron las 10 vueltas, Eriol haciendo sus preguntas incomodas las chicas de los otros equipos mirándome con sonrisas coquetas o miradas lujuriosas, ahh estoy seguro que algún rumor saldrá de esto y todo gracias a mi imprudente primo. Después de eso entrenamos tiros libres y al terminar fuimos a las duchas.

**-Buena suerte enamorado-** me dijo pues tengo entendido que tiene una cita con Daidouji, bueno al menos no tendré que soportarlo durante toda la tarde.

**-no molestes-** ahora puedo sentir que mi cara esta totalmente sonrojada.

Y es que al final le dije que Sakura no me era indiferente como todas las demás chicas, lo cual lo sorprendió pero por alguna razón que no entiendo le alegro solo me aconsejo que aclarara el enredo de sentimientos, eso me confundió más. Camino a mi casillero para dejar algunos libros pero cuando abro el casillero una nota de color rosa pastel cae ¿acaso será lo que pienso?

"_Te espero después de clases, tengo que hablar contigo"_

_Meiling_

Que extraño hace tiempo que no me llegaba alguna de estas ¿y esa mujer no se me había declarado ya? Bueno tal vez la estoy confundiendo… Meiling, la capitana del cuadro de animadoras. Es muy popular con los chicos pero por alguna extraña razón se encapricho conmigo.

**-Syaoran tu me gustas mucho-** ¿deja vú? si ahora recuerdo que se me había declarado antes, y dijo exactamente lo mismo aunque le he dicho hasta el cansancio que no me gusta, además siempre me llama por mi nombre y tiene muchas confiancitas lo cual me molesta creo que ella es una persona caprichosa y mimada además de superficial.

**-¿eh?-** digo, es bonita de contextura delgada, cabello largo azabache y ojos rubí pero simplemente no me gusta.

**-que me gustas mucho-** dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

**-lo siento-** su mirada nunca me intimido yo no sé porque sigue diciéndome lo mismo si no me gusta.

**-es por Kinomoto ¿verdad?, estas saliendo con esa…-** Oh ya veo también piensa que estoy saliendo con Sakura.

**-lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo-** dije bastante enojado interrumpiendo lo que seguramente sería un insulto hacia la castaña y me fui dejando a la de ojos rubí con la palabra en la boca. Es la primera vez, que una mujer me hace enfada de tal manera, no puedo creerlo.

**-Syaoran-** voltee cuando escucho esa voz angelical.

**-Sakura ¿Qué sucede?-** y ver su linda cara me hace olvidar mi enfado.

**-puedo hablar contigo-** ¿es mi imaginación o esta sonrojada? De seguro es por correr en su club y yo asumo cosas cursis.

**-claro ¿te parece si vamos al parque pingüino-** le dije ese parque siempre me había gustado.

**-si-** dijo sin más y nos dirigimos en silencio por alguna razón el ambiente esta tenso. Puedo notar que algo le preocupa.

**-llegamos-** le dije para romper el silencio **-¿y de que querías hablar?-** le anime a hablar.

**-pues, escuche que sueles rechazar a todas las que se te declaran-**dijo con preocupación.

**-ahh… si-** dije bastante incomodo los rumores habían llegado hasta ella.

**-me gustaría saber ¿Por qué?-** dijo mirándome fijamente lo cual sinceramente me perturbó por lo cual me vi forzado a desviar la mía de ese para de bellas esmeraldas.

**-pero y eso que tiene que ver-**dije cohibido al sentir su mirada aún sobre mi persona.

**-bueno es que…-** levante mi cabeza y vi la imagen más tierna que he visto en mi completa existencia, Sakura sonrojada con la cabeza baja.

**-la verdad yo no creía en el amor a primera vista, o algo así creía que era imposible que una persona que no tiene relación contigo pueda decir te quiero**- dije con una sonrisa por alguna razón su sonrojo me dio confianza y felicidad.

**-¿creía?-** preguntó y no me había equivocado al conjugar mis verbos, es verdad que yo solía creer en eso pero ya no más.

**-si bueno existe una persona que me hizo cambiar de opinión-** dije ahora mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa tierna.

**-si en el entrenamiento escuche que había una chica que te gustaba mucho**- dijo un poco ¡triste? Esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta desapareció cuando dijo esa frase.

**-¿de verdad?-** dije ya sabía yo que gracias a mi "estimado" primo este rumor se extendería pronto.

**-si, dicen que estas saliendo con ella**- dijo, ahora entiendo, ella piensa que estoy saliendo con alguien.

**-yo no estoy saliendo con nadie-** le dije, con la esperanza de que esa sonrisa apareciera de nuevo.

**-¿eh?-** me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos nuevamente.

**-es verdad que me gusta alguien, pero no estoy saliendo con esa persona- le** dije por alguna razón esta conversación me dio esperanzas.

**-¿por qué?-** me preguntó, realmente una muy buena pregunta.

**-no lo sé, sabes nunca me he declarado-** me sonroje al imaginar la escena de mi declaración a Sakura

**-pero no creo que ninguna chica de la escuela te rechace-** me dijo con seguridad

**-y dime, tu también rechazas a todos los chicos ¿por qué?-** dije tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad yo igual sentía curiosidad

**-cuando era pequeña, mis padres eran la pareja más feliz que pudo haber existido, pero cuando mi padre se fue de viaje por un largo tiempo su relación se deterioro y al poco tiempo se separaron, por lo que tampoco creía en eso de amor de película-** en ese momento su cara cambio a una totalmente nostálgica

**-ya veo-** dije sintiéndome mal por ver preguntado

**-bueno es mejor que nos vayamos se empieza a hacer tarde-** dijo son una sonrisa fingida, mi corazón se estremeció y sentí unas fuertes ganas de abrazarla como nunca abrazaré a nadie

**-si bueno nos veremos mañana-** dije al notar que ya había partido con destino a su casa

Y desde ese día la situación entre nosotros se nota tensa, ya no hablamos con la libertad de antes, realmente extraño esos momentos, además escuche de que ella sigue rechazando a los tipos que se declaran y también me he dado cuenta de que todas las chicas ven feo a Sakura, por alguna razón me siento culpable de no aclararle el rumor y decirle que piensan que esta saliendo conmigo

**-hazlo- **escucho una voz bastante conocida para mi, a mi lado están mi primo junto con su novia

**-¿hacer qué?-** dije no sabía de qué demonios me hablan, pero se que no está jugando es de las pocas veces que he visto a Eriol con una expresión seria

**-eres muy lento-** dijo la amatista y señala a la ventana donde se puede ver el árbol de cerezo que está detrás del edifico, uno de mis paisajes favoritos en toda la escuela, pero ahí esta Sakura, no está sola se encuentra con un tipo, de seguro se le declaran nuevamente ¿Por qué no entienden que Sakura nunca los aceptara?

**-no puedo-** y como quieren que me le declare, perdería mi amistad con ella, de por si las cosas no están del todo bien, la verdad es que tengo miedo de que me rechace, por fin entiendo los sentimientos de todas aquellas que se me declararon

**-No me salgas con tu no puedo Li Syaoran- **dijo la azabache y mi primo la tomo de la mano para calmarla un poco, es la primera vez que veo a Daiduji exaltada de esa forma, se que suele ser fría pero no me esperaba esto.

**-bien lo hare-** dije no convencido del todo, estoy inseguro no quiero que me rechace y no volvamos a hablar como antes

**-más te vale-** dijo enojada saliendo del salón de clase con mi primo detrás de ella, vaya que tiene un carácter de temer cuando se trata de su prima.

**-Sakura puedo hablar contigo-** le dije estoy temblando, completamente nervioso

**-claro-** me dijo dejando su almuerzo y escuchándome, esta debajo del árbol de cerezo, supongo que Daidouji y Eriol la dejaron sola a propósito

**-recuerdas nuestra platica de aquel día- **dije siento mis manos sudar, mi rostro sonrojarse

**-si-** dijo sencillamente al parecer ella también se siente incómoda ¿acaso no le agrado? ¿y si me rechaza? ¿Sabrá que me declarare y por eso esta incomoda? Todas las preguntas se juntan en mi cabeza

**-quiero saber por qué rechazas a todos los que te confiesan sus sentimientos**- le dije era ahora o nunca, al menos si me rechaza no me quedare con la duda ni el arrepentimiento

**-pero si ya te había dicho-** me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos

**-dijiste creía, igual que yo-** dije un poco de esperanza se alberga en mi corazón **-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-**

**-…-** solo se quedo callada con la cabeza baja

**-dime quien te gusta-** insistí no me iría hasta aclarar las cosas con ella

**-no-** dijo se veía la confusión en sus ojos, sus ojos me animaban por alguna razón

**-¿Por qué? Somos amigos-** dije seguro no dejaría que evite el tema una vez más, ahora estoy seguro la quiero y no la dejare ir

**-precisamente por eso-** me dijo seria mirándome a los ojos, esos ojos que me enamoraron

Y la bese no pude aguantar, sus labios eran una tentación demasiado grande para mí, la bese delicadamente con el cariño que le quería expresar, fue un roce delicado y tierno, algo que estoy seguro no podría hacer con otra persona

**-eso ¿por qué fue?-** cuando nos separamos pregunto sin embargo tenía un sonrojo verdaderamente adorable, ah como la quiero

**-porque tu cambiaste mi parecer, año tras año rechace a las valientes que se confesaron, porque tenía mis ideas bien arraigadas, cuando llegaste tu y cambiaste mi parecer, me sonroje fui cursi, escuche chismes en el baño, Porque te quiero-** dije ya no tenía miedo, si me rechaza no me importa solo necesitaba decírselo, solo quiero verla feliz

**-no sabía eso-** me dijo tengo que admitir que por un segundo me altere y pensé que me rechazaría pero cuando vi su hermosa sonrisa dibujarse y sus ojos a punto de llorar solo quise abrazarla sin que nada más me importara

**-entonces te gustaría que te demostrara que el amor de películas existe-** dije muy cerca de sus labios realmente me encanta y no la dejaré ir, ahora sé cómo es que las personas se enamoran, ahora entiendo a todas y cada una de las mujeres que se declararon simplemente sonreí era demasiado feliz, todas ellas buscaban esta felicidad que me había sido dada por estar con ella.

**-por supuesto-** dijo esto antes de que la besara, y así fue nuestro amor se correspondió debajo de aquel árbol de cerezo, ahí sería donde comenzara nuestra película romántica y cursi

Desde ese día toda la escuela sabe de lo nuestro, y eso me agrada los chicos no se acercan a ella y las mujeres ya no me acosan, además de que nuestros primos están felices por nosotros Daidouji ya está prácticamente planificando una boda, bueno aunque realmente no me molestaría del todo casarme con Sakura.

¿Me pregunto cómo es que las personas no se enamoran? ¿Que acaso no se dan cuenta que cuando te enamoras siempre estas feliz? si le preguntas a una mujer te dirá que es romántico y que es lo mejor que te puede pasar y realmente estoy totalmente de acuerdo y más cuando aquella persona te corresponde es simplemente la mejor sensación del mundo, si me preguntan a mí, muchos dirán que es estúpido de hecho yo era uno de ellos pero de seguro es porque no lo han experimentado. Ahora yo soy un idiota enamorado y estoy feliz de serlo.

***Notas Finales***

Jajaja la cursilería hasta el tope, debo de dejar de ver películas… pero bueno espero les agrade, y dejen comentarios, eso me haría feliz jajaja

Bueno por ahora ja ne!

JKira-chan


End file.
